Nicky
Nicky is a member of Delta Squad, a special forces unit deployed to the colony of Fehl Prime in 2185. He is the team’s technical specialist and is very talented at his job. He is a shy and timid person but seldom fails to perform well in trying situations. He has a healthy respect for the chain of command and shows great deference to Lieutenant James Vega. Nicky’s unit is deployed to Fehl Prime to stop an invasion by Blood Pack mercenaries. Nicky is quite worried at the last minute orders from Alliance Command and makes a thorough analysis of the mission details, even after being reassured by Vega. While descending, the Kodiak drop shuttle is shot down. During the Alliance counter-assault, Nicky provides a tactical analysis of troop positions and deploys his Combat Drone. His tactical battlefield readouts greatly help other members of the squad to cut through the Blood Pack and his drone distracts Archuk, the Blood Pack leader, for a few seconds until it is destroyed, thus buying Vega more time. However, Nicky catches the attention of Brood who wounds him with a sniper rifle. He remains incapacitated for the remainder of the firefight. Nicky is commended for his actions after the battle and thanks Vega profusely for leading them to victory. Two years later, Fehl Prime is flourishing and new defense cannons are installed due to a spate of colony disappearances in the Terminus Systems. Nicky is not put off at the lack of action in the past couple of years like the others and starts mulling over the installation of the new guns. He is sure that it has something to do with the colony disappearances and most of the others share his view. Despite Vega’s insistence that Nicky not call him “sir”, Nicky does so anyway much to the amusement of the others. Captain Toni orders Delta Squad to investigate a jamming signal which is incidentally emitted by an artifact far out in the Prothean ruins. Nicky provides technical readouts of the artifact and announces that it is quite alien in origin. The artifact is destroyed as it is deemed to be too disruptive due to its jamming properties and is destroyed by Essex. While Treeya is analyzing the remains of the artifact, Nicky tries to interface with it without much success. When the Collector ship arrives, Nicky tries frantically in vain to contact the colony. The squad decides to use the colony defense cannons to take down the Collector vessel and Nicky gets to work charging up the guns. However the process is a slow one and Vega’s patience wears thin. He orders Nicky to fire at half power to limit collateral damage. This turns out to be the wrong move as the underpowered shot is deflected and the team is almost killed under heavy fire from the ship. While retreating into the bunker, Essex is incapacitated by seeker swarms and Nicky runs a search program on Alliance databases for an antidote to the paralyzing toxin. However, instead of finding what they are looking for, a warning against a Cerberus operative Messner, who is present with the squad at that time, is found. Due to the current circumstances, an uneasy alliance is formed with him. A Praetorian suddenly attacks the bunker and the squad is forced to flee and take refuge on Brood’ ship, who incidentally joins forces with the squad. The Praetorian comes in for a direct attack on the shuttle and the squad fights fiercely to keep it at bay. Although it can't fit inside the shuttle, the Praetorian tries to claw at the squad with it's sharp legs. Nicky, Milque and Vega have to contend with this while firing at it. Nicky is mortally wounded by a sharp leg when he pushes Vega out of the way of an incoming melee attack. After the Praetorian is destroyed by Essex’s timely arrival, a dying Nicky is overjoyed to see Essex again and urges Vega to save the colonists. He then breathes his last. References ru:Ники uk:Нікі Category:Systems Alliance